La senda
by Any-chan15
Summary: La senda que la mayoría no escogería, mil veces la repetiría. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número quince: #Senda.


**¡Hola, hola! Octubre se está acabando así que debo apresurarme e.e por eso hoy, para el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017 les traigo la palabra número quince: #Senda.**

 **Quiero remarcar que para este fic escuché las canciones La Senda de Santaflow y Activista del sonido de Magnus Mefisto y Emanero, que me sirvieron de base e inspiración. ¡Les recomiendo enteramente a estos tres artistas, son los mejores, para mí! X3 xD los tres cantan rap.**

 **¡Gracias a erait-san, kaoru240 y ChibiFjola por acompañarme con sus reviews en estos fics!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La senda**

 **Capítulo único**

Inhaló profundo y dejó salir todo el aire de golpe, nunca sus nervios le habían jugado tan en contra pero tenía motivos para estar así: ¡esa era su primera rueda de prensa, la primera vez que era entrevistado! Su compañera de trabajo, que cumplía funciones como "manager", según ella, le palmeó la espalda, diciendo que todo saldría bien. Y tenía qué, después de todo para llegar allí había recorrido un duro camino.

Rangiku salió primero para ordenar las cosas y tratar de organizar a los periodistas, que cada quien pudiera hacer cierto número de preguntas. Mientras tanto él se seguía preparando, Toushiro Hitsugaya era un éxito por todo Japón, al revolucionar con un nuevo estilo de música que dejaba al K-pop y lo Visual por los suelos. Era una novedad. Eso lo tenía un poco preocupado, porque podían ocurrir dos cosas: que fundara una base para nuevos artistas o que su estilo se fuera abajo con todo su esfuerzo, en cualquier caso, ya estaba allí.

Vio a Matsumoto aplaudir y entonces supo que debía entrar, a pesar de que no había oído cuando lo presentó. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en su lugar asignado, junto a Kusaka Sujiro, el encargado de los diseños de las portadas de los discos y demás mercancía; Ukitake Juushiro, el encargado de marketing, y Rangiku Matsumoto, su "manager", la verdad no sabía qué hacía todo el tiempo esa mujer cerca suyo.

Tragó grueso al ver todos a la expectativa de él, siendo el centro de atención, con todas las cámaras apuntándole y muchos micrófonos frente suyo.

―Bien, comencemos con las preguntas ―anunció Rangiku, con mucha confianza. La primera que levantó la mano fue una reportera de una conocida red de noticias―. Adelante.

―Buenas noches, Hitsugaya-san, mi pregunta es: ¿Qué siente al saber que su primer álbum llegó a ser el número uno en tiempo record, superando cualquier otro de bandas nacionales?

El joven se aclaró la garganta y respondió más relajado de lo que creía estar, no desprestigió a nadie, simplemente dijo que los tiempos cambiaban y que lo nuevo siempre atrae al principio. Por esa respuesta muchos periodistas comenzaron a preguntar si no tenía fe en su trabajo, y él se apresuró a desmentirlo, ¡qué complicado era no enredarse en esas preguntas!

Las siguientes fueron más sobre cómo inició, qué lo motivo a seguir y qué tan difícil fue. Todas esas preguntas llevaban respuestas largas, que trató de acortar lo más posible. Inició…suponía que todo había iniciado cuando niño, al estar muy interesado en la música y al cantar en cada oportunidad que podía, inventando letras que dejaban mucho que desear por esos momentos, pero que sentaron su base. Lo motivó…esa pregunta lo hizo sonreír, porque su motivación tenía nombre y apellido, y todos los que estaban sentados en esa mesa lo sabían, pero no la involucraría aún, así que solo se limitó a decir que fue por una persona especial. Y la última…la última la resumió con una frase, que aún nadie había escuchado porque era para una nueva canción: "La senda que la mayoría no escogería, me hizo llorar, pero mil veces la repetiría".

Los periodistas anotaron todo, entusiasmados, ¿lo hizo llorar? ¿La mayoría no escogería porque…? ¡Había tanto material allí! Pero algunos se fueron por preguntas más banales, habiéndose quedado con el tema de "persona especial" o en el hecho de que él no quisiera hablar de otros artistas. Eso, de ser honesto, debía admitir que le cabreó bastante. Por algo era artista independiente, por algo no se limitó a firmar con alguna productora, al final todas querían lo mismo: formarlo para el gusto de la gente y contar chismeríos sobre su vida privada, haciendo un circo de su vida, incluso queriendo drogar a su artista cuando la gente comenzaba a perderle interés, porque así era como ellos trabajaban, pero no él.

Contestó las preguntas lo más educadamente que pudo y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la rueda de prensa había terminado. Luego de ella, todos fueron hasta un salón privado de ese edificio para festejar. Allí se sorprendió en sobremanera de ver a su musa, a su compañera de vida y su motivación a seguir, quien no desaprovechó la posibilidad para felicitarlo por su éxito.

― ¡Lo hiciste genial, Shiro-chan! ―festejó la chica, abrazándolo a penas verlo. Él correspondió el abrazo, si bien no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas, por ella haría todas las excepciones.

― ¿No se escucharía bonito una presentación con ese nombre: "Conozcan a Shiro-chan"? Un meet-and-greet ―propuso Kusaka, siendo fulminado por la mirada turquesa. Rió―. Solo estoy bromeando, pero piénsalo, atraería a un público de chicas muy grande.

El joven músico solo rechistó por lo bajo y lo golpeó en el brazo, Kusaka era un genio para muchas cosas y debía recalcar que sus campañas nunca fallaban, pero a veces era fastidioso. Ukitake se acercó a felicitarlo también, si bien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, quería recalcarle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, de quién se convirtió, y además quería regalarle una bolsita de dulces que tenía guardado. Toushiro lo agradeció de corazón, ese hombre lo había sabido guiar desde que era un chiquillo rebelde y gran parte de su éxito se la debía a él, quien siempre creyó en su música.

― ¡Mi capitán ya es todo un hombre! ―lloró Rangiku, quien solo quería usar su dramatismo para acercarse al alcohol y todos lo sabían. Por lo que la dejaron ser y solo rieron, desde que habían sacado la campaña de "el capitán del diez", puesto que en medio año su música estuvo en todos los tops diez de canciones; ella no lo había dejado de llamar "capitán".

Varios más amigos se sumaron a aquella pequeña celebración, que Rangiku se encargó de convertir en una fiesta y sin darse cuenta él solo se fue apartando del resto, saliendo al a terraza en busca de aire. Pues allí dentro era todo felicitaciones, todo alegría y él aún no podía creérselo. Había costado tanto llegar allí y ahora que lo había logrado, no podía descansar, lo sabía, debía esforzarse más y más por mantenerse ahí.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás y no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era. Su novia protestó porque él no se inmutaban porque lo abrazaran, tratando de fingir estar celosa, cuando en realidad ese era un sentimiento que ella nunca experimentó, la confianza que le tenía a Toushiro era muy grande como para eso.

―De no tenerte conmigo…

―Tal vez estarías solo ―le interrumpió Momo, soltándolo y colocándose a su lado, descansando su cuerpo sobre la baranda―. Pero estarías aquí también ―. Le sonrió―, Shiro-chan, todo esto que lograste lo hiciste por ti, conmigo u otra chica o incluso solo, habrías llegado aquí.

Él la abrazó y la besó repetidas veces, ella rió entre besos, pero no dejaría que le atribuyera tal logro a ella, quien conoció todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar, las veces que había caído y se había levantado, la paciencia que había tenido a lo largo de los años y el empeño que le puso a cada párrafo, a cada letra, a cada canción.

―Cásate conmigo ―soltó el chico de repente, haciéndola sonrojar en sobremanera. En verdad no se lo esperaba.―No dejaré que ninguna otra chica esté a mi lado, por eso y porque te amo, cásate conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Momo frunció sus labios y comenzó a llorar, era tonta su reacción porque estaba feliz, pero también fue precipitado por su parte el proponérselo sin dar señales antes.

― ¿Eso es un sí? ―dijo él, queriendo reír ante la reacción de su novia, ésta asintió sin lograr calmarse―, lo siento, no tengo un anillo…

―Toma, toma, toma ―la tercera voz los sorprendió y recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos los miembros de la fiesta los estaban observando a través del cristal y sus más allegados estaban en la puerta. Quien habló fue Matsumoto, quien se quitó el anillo que siempre llevaba en su collar, uno al que sabía tenía mucho aprecio, por eso les conmovió a ambos la acción―. Pero después me lo devuelven, eh.

Hubo una carcajada entre todos los presentes, pero al tener el anillo en sus manos, Toushiro colocó una rodilla en el suelo y levantó el anillo hasta quedar frente a su novia, casi a la altura de su propio rostro.

―Hinamori Momo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Momo utilizó una mano para ventilar sus ojos y parar las lágrimas, volviendo a asentir y diciendo un débil "sí". Para que luego él le colocara el anillo en su dedo, aunque éste no quedó perfecto, y entonces todos vitorearon voces de alegría. Ese día fue perfecto.

Y ahora él lo creía más: la senda que había elegido no era para la mayoría, fue difícil y le trajo mucho sufrimiento, pero si ahí era a dónde iba a llegar, la repetiría una y mil veces.

 **Fin.**

 **:3 ¿y qué tal, les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! No sé si esto sería un song-fic porque en sí no me basé en las canciones sino solo me ayudaron a formar esta idea en sí. En fin, les recomiendo una vez más que escuchen sus canciones :D**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
